


Doing The Right Thing

by WritingNerd306



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Development, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Most of the characters will appear later on, Other, Returning Home, Runaan/Ethari later on, Slow Burn, missing parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNerd306/pseuds/WritingNerd306
Summary: Miya is a, cheerful, girl who wonders the streets of Katolis, trying to get by the best she can without any guidance from her parents, who have been missing ever since she was a young girl. She has friends who make sure that she has a roof over head and food to eat. But Miya's life changes when one of her friends asks her to steal Viren's pouch, where she meets an elf named Runaan, who is trapped inside a coin. Although Runaan does not trust Miya, they agree to journey to Xaida in hopes to get Runaan out of his, strange, prison and return him home, while also helping Miya find her parents.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaan (The Dragon Prince) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One: What Was A Normal Day

It was a busy day in the streets of Katolis, everyone was busy with people running errands and the sounds of people socialising with friends was constant to a person’s ears. Miya knew the streets well, she knew where to keep her guard up and where she could relax, she knew a couple of shortcuts that would spare her a few more miles of walking. The streets of Katolis was her home, her only home, the kingdom may be prosperous but there were a, small, few that lived on the streets, Miya was one of the few. But she had made a few friends that have offered her a place to stay so she wouldn’t have to sleep rough in the streets at night, which she couldn’t thank them enough for their kindness and generosity.

Miya would try to repay their generosity, but they would often, kindly, refuse her offer.

Today she was walking to the bakers shop, which is owned by Barius, he said he may need help selling his jelly tarts to his customers. Miya smiled as she walked through the streets, her, messy, blonde hair bounced with her as she began to skip, as if she was a, young, child again, her, green, eyes showed a strong sense of glee, along with the smile that formed on her, light, slender, face. As she arrived at the bakers shop, she stopped skipping and began to walk again, she could smell the freshly made jelly tarts as she walked through the door.

‘Barius never fails to make jelly tarts smell so nice’ Miya thought to herself, as she spotted the baker taking out a, metal, tray of freshly made jelly tarts of the oven.

Barius was not a slim man, he looked old, but he had a kind face, he wore his usual bakers clothes, an apron wrapped around his waist and oven mittens to cover his hands from the heat. He was always kind, but he has brows were furrowed and looked, slightly, annoyed at something.

Miya shook her head with a, small, smile, ‘Ezran must’ve snuck in again’ she thought, as she knocked on the, wooden, table in front of her to get the bakers attention.

“Knock, knock” Miya said, joyfully, as she watched Barius turned around, a, small, smile forming on his lips.

“Ah, Miya, here to offer your services I see” Barius stated, as he placed the tray on the table, taking his mittens off and also putting them on the table.

“Indeed am Barius” Miya looked at the other tray, finding that it was filled with jelly tarts, instead of just a save few, “Didn’t prince Ezran sneak in here again”

Barius sighed, “no, not today” he shook his head, “I haven’t seen him or his toad since the assassination of the king”

Miya frowned as looked to the stone ground below her, “I hope he and his brother were not there when it happened” she walked around the table, taking a jelly tart as she passed it.

Barius looked at Miya, a frown formed on his face, as he looked at the second tray filled with jelly tarts, “I agree” he turned to looked at her, seeing a jelly tart in her hand, “I’ll let you have at least one, since we haven’t had a moment to mourn since it happened”

There was brief moment of silence, as Miya began to eat the jelly tart. They could hear bells ringing in the distance, Miya thought the sound came from the castle. It has only been a week after the king had been assassinated by Moonshadow elves, but the kingdom continued to move forward, there was no moment for the citizens to mourn his death, which was ordered by Lord Viren. To make matters worse it was announced that the two princes have gone missing, Miya hoped that wherever they are, they are safe from harm. Miya always had a bad feeling when she saw Lord Viren, as if he would do something terrible or something much worse at any moment, she didn’t if it was because of the serious look that he often gives off or because he does dark magic, but whatever the case, she wouldn’t trust Viren with a jelly tart.

“I guess Lord Viren was the one who didn’t want us to mourn for long then?” Miya asked, saying his name out loud was distasteful to her tongue, so she made sure that she used as much venom in her voice as she said his name.

Barius‘ frown was still on his face, “yes, it was” he answered.

Miya shook her head, annoyance clear in her expression, “of course it was”

Barius took a step towards Miya, placing hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, “I know you don’t like Lord Viren Miya, but don’t say his name like it’s poison, especially in public”

‘He is poison’ Miya thought as swallowed the last bit of her jelly tart before she spoke, “but I’ve always had a bad feeling about him” she let out a sigh before she continued, “I don’t know what gives me this feeling, but I’m certain he is anything but a good person”

The baker sighed, “I know, I know, but don’t say such things here” he turns to look at the door, as if he thought someone was standing there, only to find no one, before turning back to look at Miya again, “you’ll get me and yourself into trouble”

Miya nodded, saying no more about the subject.

Miya and Barius began serving the jelly tarts and other baked goods to customers, Miya worked until she could drop, which made Barius insist on her taking a break before she works again. She ate another jelly tart, before she was back to serving customers again, working all the way through the day, while also making sure that Barius also has some rest before he served another customer. They both worked until the baker shut his shop for the day.

“This was a successful day” Miya said triumphantly, as she watched Barius pack away a few crates of flour and sugar away, before he locked the door to the shop.

Barius chuckled, “it was, thanks to you” he replied, as he began searching his pocket before he took out a gold piece and handed it to her.

Miya took it gratefully from his hand, “thank you so much”

Barius chuckled, “don’t worry about it” he looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was about to set, “run along now, you have to find a place to stay before it get dark”

“Okay” she began to rush through the streets before yelling, “if you need anymore jobs done Barius, just say” before she could no longer see Barius.

Miya knew a, very, generous, couple who would let her stay for the night, they were always kind to her and never failed to help her in her time of need. They helped her ever since she was a child, making sure she was clothed, bathed, feed and had a decent night sleep. They would often offer her a place to stay, but Miya would always refuse, she didn’t want to burden them. She soon stopped at where the inventor, Ben, and the librarian, Jessica, lived, knocking at their door and waiting for someone to answer. It only took a, brief, moment until the door opened, reviling Ben was the one who opened the door.

Ben was an old, thin, man, wearing a, white, shirt and, black, trousers, both covered in dark powder with a, black, leather apron covering his chest to his legs, wearing, black, boots that protected his feet while making one of his many inventions. He also wore round glasses over his, bright, blue eyes, it was clear by the dark power that have been smeared on his face and on his clothes that he had been in the middle of making something when Miya knocked on the door.

Ben smiled, “Miya, it’s so good to see you” he said, as he, quickly, gave Miya a, tight, hug that almost squeezed the air out of her lungs.

“It’s good to see you too Ben” Miya replied, as Ben let her go from his grip, letting air enter her lungs.

Ben put an arm around Miya’s shoulder, “come in, get yourself warm by the fire”

Miya walked inside and was greeted with a welcoming warmth and a, strong, mechanical smell. The living room was, small, but it was comfortable, two, wooden, chars stood near the fire, where Jessica sat, reading a book in her, old, but delicate, hands. Jessica wore a, dark, brown dress with a white laced trim, she wore a, dark, shawl over her shoulders, she also wore round, glasses over her eyes. She looked peaceful sitting at the fire with her book, making Miya guilty for intruding.

Ben walked over to his wife, putting a, gentle, hand on her, slender, shoulder, “Jessica, love, Miya’s here” he said gently, a, small, loving, smile was formed naturally on his face.

Jessica put down her book on the, small, table beside her, her, dark, brown eyes turning to look at Miya with a smile and stood up from her chair and, quickly, walked over to her and gave her a, gentle, hug, “welcome Miya, make yourself at home”

As Jessica released her from her, soft, hug, she walked through the archway that lead into the dining room, Miya knew they prepared food for her, they always do.

Miya turned to look at Ben, “she doesn’t have to give me food, I had jelly tarts at the bakers today” she stated, patting her stomach for added affect.

Ben chuckled, “nonsense, we don’t mind at all” he paused for a moment before he spoke again, “have you tried finding a place to stay within the kingdom?”

‘And there is the dreaded question’ Miya thought, as she let out a, small, sigh.

“I’ve told you before Ben” she walked towards the fire, looking into the flames, hoping it would consume her, “I would rather stay on the streets than be burden”

Ben shook his head, “then maybe a place of your own then”

Miya turned to look at Ben again with a frown, “many people deserve better than I do and besides” she then turns to look out of the window, looking at the sun shining it’s last light before the night takes over, “the streets is my home”

Ben sighed, “I hate it when you say things that put you down”

Miya looked at the, wooden, floor, “my parents went missing because of me and I can’t remember anything after I woke up on the streets”

Ben turned to look at her, anger was rising within him, “don’t say such things!”

Miya went quite when Ben’s voice became louder, she knew when not push her luck with Ben, he may be the nicest person she knows, but Ben was not a push-over, if Miya crossed a line, she would know just by looking at the expression on Ben’s face. Miya never liked angering Ben, but at times, such at this, when she had to cross the line to get through to him, to let him know what she felt and what she wants out of life.

“And you know the other reason why I have to stay in the streets” she stated, her voice was low, almost quiet, but was loud enough to hear.

Ben nodded, “I know” he answered, his voice softer than before.

“My parents are out there and I need to find them, even if it kills me”

Ben nodded, he was about to speak before Jessica walked into the room with a plate of, freshly, made cookies. She gave them to Miya with a, small, smile, before making her away back to her chair by the fire.

“I hope you two were not arguing” Jessica stated, as she picked up her book from the table next to her.

Ben shook his head, “no dear, we were just discussing something” he replied, walking towards her, gently, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to place a, soft, kiss on her head.

Jessica nodded, let out a, short, hum before ah opened her book and began reading like she did before.

Miya began to eat the cookies she was given, she stood at the window, looking at the castle that stood in the distance, wondering what it happening inside, since Lord Viren has a little more power, she has noticed, whenever he is outside of the castle, he has been acting strange. It was just the other day she noticed that he was more agitated than usual and would get, very, annoyed at anyone who asked him too many questions. Miya never liked Viren, but his behaviour was too strange to miss.

‘I wonder what’s got him so on edge’ Miya thought to herself, as she absentmindedly eat a bit of her cookie, not noticing the, small, crumbs that fell on the floor.

Miya, slowly, turned to find Ben standing next to her, “those poor princes, I hope they made it out of there alright” he stated, looking at the castle with hopeful eyes.

“Me too” Miya replied, her eyes fixated on the castle, as if she was studying it.

“General Amiya will find them” he smiled at thought of the deaf general, “she’s a strong and capable women, she’ll find them and return them to the kingdom safe and sound”

Before another word could be said, a knock sounded at the door, dragging both Miya and Ben out of their fixated state. Jessica, quickly, stood up from her chair, her book still in her hand, her eyes fixed on the door, where another knock came from the door.

“Oh, I forgot he was coming today” Ben murmured, as he walked towards the front door.

When he opened the front door, Miya was greeted with the, unwelcome, sight of Lord Viren, his hair was a, dark, brown colour with bits of grey, especially, on the hairs on his chin. He held himself upright, as if he was trying to put on an authoritative appearance, which worked for most of the citizens within the kingdom of Katolis, he was wearing black shirt underneath his grey jacket with a, light, purple pendent on his chest, linked to two, dark, brown pieces of fabric over both of his shoulders, he had two, brown, leather, belts wrapped around his waist with a pouch attach to one of them. He also wore, black, boots and a, silver, metal, cane that had pointed ends, looking like dragon horns, and in the middle another piece of pointed metal stood out of the cane with a, light, purple diamond in the middle of it.

Miya still had an uneasy feeling whenever he’s around, but this time, it felt worse than it did before.

“Greetings Lord Viren” Ben greeted, taking a, small, step back before bowing before Viren, followed by his wife.

Miya gave a, small, and quick bow to Viren, not wanting to pretend to like the man, nor did she want to do what he wanted, not even if he threatened to behead her if she did not do what he wanted. She continued to look at Viren in silence.

“What’s he doing here?’ Miya thought to herself, as she crossed her arms, as she watched Viren with a glare.

“Greetings Mr and Mrs Blackwell” Viren replied, as he took a step inside the house, his cane making a, small, metallic sound when it hits the ground.

Ben stood up straight, Jessica following his action, before he closed the door, keeping the warmth inside the house. Jessica scrambled to the dining room, Miya could hear her opening cupboards. taking plates out and placing them, quickly, on the table.

Viren turned to look at Miya, “and how are you, Miya?” He asked with a, small, smile, acting as if he cared for her, by Miya knew that he wouldn’t save her from a burning building.

Miya shrugged, folding her arms over her chest, “I’m fine” she answered, simply, her voice didn’t hide her distaste for the man.

Viren only hummed in response to Miya's answer, before turning his gaze onto Ben, who smiled at him, “it there a place where we can discuss a certain matter-” he paused for a moment, glancing at Miya and then back at Ben again, “in private?”

Ben, quickly, nodded, “of course, Lord Viren” he answered, before leading Viren into the dining room, allowing to walk passed him, “I’ll be with you in just a moment”

Before Miya could say anything, Ben rushed over to her, grabbing her by her wrist and rushing her through the corridor and into the bedroom, where she often sleeps when she visits them. Miya complied, allowing him to swing open the, wooden, door and rush inside, before letting go of Miya’s wrist, quickly, turning to close the door behind him, before, swiftly, turning back to look at her with a sympathetic gaze.

‘What’s the matter with Ben?’ Miya thought, noticing the expression on the inventor’s face and becoming, very, worried for him.

Ben let out a sigh, “I know how you feel about Lord Viren, and it’s understandable” Ben stated, lightly, placing his hands on both of Miya’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Miya asked, worried for her friend and wanting to help him with anything that he needed.

Ben was silent for a moment, the silence was almost unbearable before he spoke again, “even if I do respect Lord Viren, I do believe he is up to something” another, short, pause, as if playing his next words carefully, “but, I don’t know what it is, but I think I know where to start”

Miya stepped forward, “if you need me to do anything, I’ll do it”

Ben chuckled, “I know you would...” he tried to smile, but Miya knew he was faking it as it, quickly, faded, “it may be nothing, but I want you to do something that could, very, dangerous and it could end up with us both being thrown into jail”

“What do you want me to do?”

Ben paused, he looked reluctant to say the words out loud, as if saying them would get him killed. Miya stood in front of him, worried of what he would ask of her or if he’ll even ask her to anything at all, she owed Ben and Jessica her life, she would do anything to repay their kindness, even if her life was on the line to repay them both, she would do it gladly.

Ben sighed, sounding like he had made a decision, he took a step forward, leaning in towards Miya’s and whispered in her ear, saying the words she never thought she would hear Ben say.

“I want you to steal Lord Viren’s pouch...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of 'Doing The Right Thing'.


	2. A Sinister Discovery

Miya had thought that Ben was joking, until she saw that Ben’s expression had not changed. She would have thought to hear that request come from those who terrorise the streets of Katolis, but Ben was the last person she thought would want her to steal from a Lord of the kingdom. After there conversation, Miya was stood at the bedroom door for a couple of minutes after, the, wooden, door, was left, slightly, ajar by Ben, so Miya could, silently, do what was requested of her. Before Ben left, he told her with confidence that she knew what to do, which made Miya feel like a, massive, weight had just landed on her shoulders, making her feel like she would be crushed under the weight. 

But, she knew what she had to do. 

‘Of all people who would ask me to steal from Viren, I never thought it would be Ben’ Miya thought to herself, as she, slowly and carefully, widened the door, thankful that it didn’t make a sound. 

She began to, slowly, creep through the corridor and towards the entrance of the dining room, hiding behind the, wooden, wall before peaking around the archway, looking at Ben and Jessica who were listening, intently, to Viren, who had his back towards Miya. Thankfully, the dining room didn’t have any pots and pans that would make any, loud, noises that would attract Viren’s attention and that there was a bit of room sneak towards Viren’s pouch. The only thing that Miya had to worry about was if Viren caught her in the act she was about to do.

“I know how to make the contraption you want built my Lord, but I don’t have the items I need to make it” Ben stayed, his fingers were, nervously, tapping the, wooden, table, his expression worried about whatever they were discussing with Viren. 

“Then I’ll give you the resources you need Mr Blackwell” Viren replied, 

Miya crouched and began to, slowly, carefully, sneak towards Viren, her eyes set on the pouch that hung on his belt.

“Forgive me for being bold, but may I ask why you want me to make this contraption?” Ben asked, his fingers still, nervously, tapping on the table.

“That is classified information” Viren replied, the tone of his was cold as he said those words. 

Miya was just one step closer towards to stealing Viren’s pouch, she just needed to reach out and, carefully, detach it from his belt. 

Ben nodded, “I see” he murmured, looking at Viren, nervously, looking as if he was scrambling around in his mind for words he wanted to say. 

Viren hummed, before he began to speak, “but there is one other matter” he stated, calmly, looking at Ben with stern expression. 

“And what is that my Lord?” Ben asked, curiosity filled his expression, as he waited for Viren to continue. 

Viren paused for moment before he continued, “It’s about her parents” 

Miya was about to grab the pouch before she froze in place, ‘What!?’ Miya thought, as many questions rushed through her mind like a, viscous, storm, how does Viren know about her parents, why does he want to keep it a secret from her and what information does he have about her parents? Miya listened to their conversation, while reaching for the pouch again.

Ben, quickly, stood up from the chair he sat on, making it fall to the, wooden, floor, “what about Miya’s parents? What do you know?” He asked, sounding, very, eager to hear what information Viren had on Miya’s parents. 

Viren’s expression changed from stern to saddened, as he let out a, small, sigh, “I’ve received word that Miya’s parents have been captured by the Sun Fire elves” he answered.

Ben’s eyes were wide with shock, “What!?” 

Miya had the pouch in her hand, unhooked from Viren’s belt, as she gasped at hearing the words that came out of Viren’s mouth. Miya, quickly, stood up from her crouching position, stepping away from Viren, as he, quickly, turned to look at where Miya was, glaring at her once he noticed that she was holding his, leather, pouch, tightly, in her hand. 

“What are you doing girl!” Viren yelled, rage looked like it was consuming him while he was, intently, glaring at Miya.

Miya took a step back, her grip tightening around the pouch in her hand. 

Viren outstretched his, left, hand towards Miya, “give me back my pouch” he demanded, as he took a step forward towards her.

Miya took another step back, looking at Viren’s every move. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself Miya!” Viren yelled, his voice louder than the last time he spoke. 

Before Miya could move, Ben rushes towards Viren, tackling him to the ground, trying to hold him there as best he can, “run Miya!” He yelled, turning to look at Miya, who stood behind them, fear clear in her eyes. 

Jessica rushed towards Miya, putting a hand on her shoulder, “don’t worry about us, just run!” She ordered, pushing Miya towards the front door. 

Miya, quickly, sprang into action and began to run, through the door and out into the streets, holding Viren’s pouch, tightly, in her hand. She turned to look at Ben and Jessica’s house, tears began to form in her eyes, before she turned around, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

“Get back here Miya!” 

She could hear the sound of Viren’s voice, she could feel the rage within it, as she continued to run for her life. Miya thought she would escape Viren, before she tripped and fell, clutching the pouch even tighter in her hand, before she felt like she was being pulled by something. She, quickly, turned over to look at what of who was dragging her across the ground, only to find, dark, purple smoke wrapped around her, left, ankle, with Viren pulling it. Miya tried to pull it, in hopes that it would break or at least get her further away from Viren, but Viren pulled harder, pulling her further towards him. 

“Let go of me!” Miya yelled, as she tried to pull herself away from Viren. 

Viren pulled harder, causing Miya to yell out in pain, as she felt her ankle become, painfully, strained by the magical rope that was pulling her across the ground, “it doesn’t have to be this way Miya!” Viren yelled, still pulling in the rope.

Miya opened, Viren’s pouch, finding only a coin and, small, glass, bottle filled with, grey, powder. She took the bottle with, grey, powder, still holding the pouch with her other hand. She could, suddenly, feel that she was no longer being pulled across the ground, noticing that the, magical, rope was gone, and could hear footsteps, Viren’s footsteps, coming towards her. Without thinking, she uncorked the bottle and threw it’s powdery contents at Viren, who coughed and was trying to wave the powder away. Still holding the pouch in her hand, she, quickly, stood up from the ground and ran, she ran to the gates and ran into the wilderness, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she ran. Miya didn’t know where she was going, nor did she care, all she knew was that she had to get out of the kingdom and fast.

Leaving her only home, forever. 

* * *

Miya soon stooped in her tracks, she was out of breath and her ankle felt like it was about to fall apart at any moment. She looked around, finding herself surrounded by lots and lots of trees, she sighed, as she leaned against a nearby tree and sat down on the ground, still holding the pouch in her hand. Miya opened it again, seeing the, small, golden, coin was the only item that was contained within the pouch. 

“I made myself a criminal, just for a stupid coin” Miya said, as she took the coin out of the pouch, looking at it with disappointment.

Miya sighed, throwing the pouch towards a tree in front of her, the coin still in her hand. She turned her attention to her ankle, she lifted up her, dark, brown, trouser-leg, finding that her ankle was, bright, red, with hints of little purple sprinkles around where the, magical, rope had been. She shook her head, as she hid her injured ankle by pushing her trouser leg down to where it was before. 

‘I’ll have to find doctor if my ankle gets any worse’ she thought, as she looked up, staring at the leafs swaying in the, cool, breeze, underneath the night sky, she noticed that the moon was out, but it was only showing half of its light, while the other was covered in darkness. 

It was a beautiful sight to behold. 

“Let me out!” 

Miya’s eyes widened, quickly, standing up from where she sat, looking around for where the voice came from, knowing that the voice was, very, close to where she was. 

“I swear once I get out of this coin, I’ll kill you!” 

The voice was, very, close to Miya, she looked down at her hand, opening her palm revealing the coin that she stole. She looked closer, seeing something move within the coin, she held the coin between her thumb and forefinger, seeing a person’s face in the coin. Miya gasped, nearly dropping the coin between her fingers, before she took another closer look at the coin. 

She a man with a, single, horn that was bent halfway up and then pointed upwards, only the end of the horn could be seen behind his head, Miya noticed that he was missing a large part of his, right, horn, dark, purple markings that were painted across the bridge of his nose and the ends of the markings pointed in the direction of his, pointed, ears. The man’s hair was white, long, disheveled and two pieces of his hair fell over his shoulders and hung over his chest, his eyes were of a, bright, turquoise colour and she noticed bruises on his, light, tinted purple, skin. 

“Who are you?” Miya asked, looking at the elf with both curiosity and uncertainty. 

The elf looked at her, his expression changed from anger to surprise, “you can hear me?” He asked. 

Miya nodded, “yes, I can hear you” 

The elf sighed, sounding like he was relieved, before he, suddenly, looked worried, “where is he?” 

“Who?” 

“The man who trapped me in here with dark magic” 

“Viren?” She was shocked to hear the surprised tone in her voice, she always had a feeling that Viren would do something like this, but to see the aftermath of his horrible deed was different than thinking of what he may be capable of, “he’s not here, it’s just me” 

The elf looked relieved again, but as soon at he looked at Miya, he frowned, “you’re a human” 

Miya nodded.

The elf sighed, “answer this one question, human-“ he said the word human, as if it was poisonous to his mouth, Miya ignored it, knowing that the elves were suffering because of the loss of both the Dragon King and the Dragon Prince, “how did you find me?” 

Miya explained, telling him what transpired moments before they had spoken with each other. The elf listened to what she had to say, occasionally, nodding at certain parts of the story, but he looked as if he didn’t trust her words, as if he thought she was lying through teeth, even though Miya knew she was telling the truth and continued to tell the elf what happened until she told him everything that had taken place.

The elf looked away from her, seeming to have moved his gaze somewhere else, “I see...” 

Miya stayed silent, letting the elf think for a moment. She knew if anyone saw her talking to a coin, they would think she had lost her mind or they would avoid her for acting, very, wired, but this was happening, she was talking to an elf who was trapped inside a coin by Viren, who used dark magic to keep him inside the coin. Her mind was swimming with so many questions that had no answers, she wifely as if she was living in a world that had gone mad.

‘This situation can only happen in fairy tales’ Miya thought, while she waited for the elf to speak again. 

“I appreciate you saving me, but that does not mean that I trust you” the elf stated in a matter-a-fact tone. 

“What!?” Miya yelled, looking at the elf with an infuriated expression. 

“You humans killed the King of the Dragons and stole the Dragon Prince!” he looked back at her, rage filled his expression like a raging fire, “saving _my_ life does not mean anything to me or my people!” 

“What-“ Miya looked at the elf confused, “what do mean stole the Dragon Prince?” 

The elf continued to glare at Miya, “it means you humans were going to use if for your own personal gain” 

“But I thought the egg was destroyed” Miya turned to look at the kingdom of Katolis, murmuring, “if it was in Viren’s hands, then he would use it for his own personal gain” 

The elf was silent, looking at Miya, who was deep in thought, as if he was trying to burn a hole through her skin. 

Miya turned to look at the elf again, “do you know where it is?” She asked, worried for the future Dragon King. 

“And why should I tell you, you’ll just try to track it down and destroy it” The elf stated, anger still present in her voice. 

Miya sighed, “I hope you’re not like this with your friends” 

The elf shook his head, not wanting to respond to what she had murmured to him. 

Miya sat back down on the ground, leaning her head on the tree behind her, looking up at the night sky above, “look, I know what us humans have done was terrible, I agree we shouldn’t have stole the egg from it’s mother” she sighed again, looking at the coin that contained the elf again, “but elves have done their fair share of bad things-”

“What’s your point?” The elf asked, the anger in his voice was still there and he stilled glared at her, still suspicious of her. 

“My point is that both races have done bad things” Miya let a, small, smile, “but if we work together, we can solve the problems that we have, instead of fighting over them and making even more problems” 

The elf shook his head, feeling of anger seemed to be a permanent feature to the elf, “you have been living in fairy tales” 

Miya looked at the elf, a frown formed on her face, “maybe I have, but I’d rather live in fairy tales, than live a life hating a whole race for what one person did”

The elf remained silent, his eyes averted to something else, rage still filled his expression, but seemed to have given up arguing with Miya about the wrongs of the world that they live in. Miya believed that both races have done horrible things to one another, but there was no point in fighting over them and creating more problems for the world around them.

Peace was the only option that this world had left. 

“Runaan” 

Miya was taken out of her thoughts, as she heard the elf spoke, “what?” She asked.

The elf was looking at her, no longer glaring at her, but his rage towards her was still there, “You asked who I was” his eyes move to the side, as if he was going to regret saying his next words, “my name is Runaan” 

“Oh” Miya let a, small, smile formed on her lips, “that’s a nice name” 

Runaan’s eyes returned to look at Miya, he looked confused at Miya’s compliment, but kept silent. 

Miya could feel the, intense, awkwardness between them, she chuckled, “well, um, my name is Miya” she introduced, awkwardly, as she moved the coin from her fingers to her palm. 

Runaan remained silent, looking at her with distrust in his eyes. 

‘What do I say now?’ She asked herself, as she tried to think of a million things she wants to ask him, but she couldn’t pick one. 

“Right” Miya finally let out, as she stood up from the ground again, “we need a plan of action... If I can think what the plan is...” she stated, feeling a swell of defeat within her. 

“I think the first plan is to get me out of this coin” Runaan stated. 

Miya’s smile grew wider, “good idea” she paused for a moment, her smile grew shorter, “if only I know how to do that” 

Runaan sighed, “we’ll have to get to Xadia, I think there might be someone who could get me out” 

“But isn’t that a couple of weeks away?” 

“It depends on how fast you walk” 

Miya sighed, looking down at her ankle with a twinge of annoyance.

“What is it?” Runaan asked, annoyance was, very, clear in the tone of his voice. 

Miya chuckled, “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it” she replied, as she began to walk, trying not to wince at the pain in her ankle as she walked. 

Runaan sighed, “you’re injured, aren’t you?” 

Miya stopped in her tracks, “What? Me?” She let out a, small, nervous, chuckle, “no...” 

Runaan shook his head, “you will not get to Xadia fast enough in the state that you are in” he stated, his expression didn’t hide how annoyed he was at the prospect of helping a human, “you’ll have to find a doctor before we make our journey” 

“Yey! Doctors” Miya frowned, as she began to walk through the, seemingly, endless forest, “my favourite” 

Runaan sighed, “this is going to be a, very, long journey to Xadia”


	3. Chapter Three: A Talk About Trust

Miya had passed many trees through this forest, holding the coin where Runaan was stuck inside of and her ankle felt like a, sharp, knife being jabbed through her skin. It felt like she was walking through the forest for an hour, even though Miya they had only started walking thirty minutes ago. Runaan seemed to have a permanent frown on his face, as if smiling would cause the end of the world, by Miya kept her focus on getting out of the forest and finding a city with a doctor.

That is if the doctor was willing to work at this time of night.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Runaan asked, breaking the silent a that was between them ever since they started walking.

Miya shook her head, “not a clue” she answered, walking passed even more trees.

Runaan sighed in frustration, “so, we have been aimlessly walking through this forest for thirty minutes?!” He yelled, angrily.

“Quiet possibility”

Runaan yelled in anger and frustration, “I can’t believe that I was saved by the one person who does even know where the nearest town is!”

Miya sighed, “at least I’m trying”

“Try harder!”

Miya shook her head, ‘jeez, he’s so bossy’ she thought, as she continued to walk forwards, through many more trees, before she noticed that there were less and less trees the more she worked forward. Hope rose within her, as she began to walk faster, until she could see no more trees and saw a, small, down a few miles ahead of them.

Miya lifted up her hand, looking at Runaan with a smirk, “see, I tried harder” she stated, making the elf roll his eyes, before she began to, quickly, walk towards the town with a, large, smile.

Once she was in the town, she looked around her, taking in her new surroundings with wonder and amazement. She noticed that they sell jelly tarts even in a different town, the smell of the town was a mix of baked goods and metal being forged into weapons, so some it was be a smell that would revolt them, but to Miya it was something that she embraced with open arms. She could still feel the pain that was in her ankle, but she was too distracted by what surrounded her to take notice.

“Focus!” Runaan stated, his voice was loud so that Miya could hear him of the, loud, noises of people chatting near pubs and metal beating against metal, “you need to find a doctor to fix your ankle, so we can get to Xadia faster”

“I know, it’s just that I’ve never left Katolis before” Miya replied, staring at a blacksmith making a, large, claymore, as she passed.

Runaan looked at with an eyebrow raised, “you never left Katolis?” He asked, curious of what she had just revealed to him.

“Never” Miya answered with a, smile, as she smelt a bakery with fresh baked goods nearby, “I was scared of leaving the kingdom, especially when I was a child, I lived on the streets of Katolis all my life, so it’s the only place where I feel safe”

“You were living on the streets?”

Miya shrugged, “sort of, Ben and Jessica had always give me a place to stay for the night, but I’ve always walked the streets in the day”

“Why?”

Miya frowned, sadness began to fill inside of her, like water filling up a cup, “I don’t, really like talking about it”

Runaan was silent after that, not wanting to push the topic further, he didn’t want to lose the person who could help him get home and, possibly, out of the coin he was trapped in.

‘Don’t cry, don’t cry’ Miya thought to herself repeatedly, as she could feel the tears about form in her eyes, she succeeded in not letting them fall down her cheeks, she knew that now was not the time to cry.

“There it is!” Miya stated, a smile returning to her features, as she pointed at a, small, building that had, wooden, sign that had the shape of heart carved into it with a cross sticking out in the middle of it.

Miya entered their building, greeted with the sweet smell of healing potions and a freshly cleaned room. She looked around, only seeing two patients and two nurses, who were currently talking, quietly, to them about something that was private, which Miya respected and looked away to try and find a doctor. Before Miya could give up her search, a doctor opened a door, possibly leading to his office, closing it behind him, with a sheet of paper in her hand.

“Doctor” Miya said, gaining the doctor’s attention, as she walked towards her.

The doctor still held her sheet of paper in her hand, as they fell to her sides, “how can I help you?”

Miya chuckled, “it’s better I show you” she said, before she bent down, pulling up her trouser-leg to show ankle, which had now become a, dark, bruise that tracked around her ankle, with the purple sparkles still on her bruise of where the magical rope had been, which glittered under the light that hung over the room they stood in.

The doctor knelt down to look at the bruise, inspecting it intently, “I see you go into a scrap with someone who could do dark magic” she stated, shifting her glasses up her, slender, nose.

Miya smiled, nervously, “I guess you could say that...”

The doctor stood up, humming in thought, “come with me” she ordered, turning towards a cabinet filled with potions filled with strange liquids and other, odd, items.

It took the doctor awhile, before she smiled and grabbed a bottle from the top shelf, which was filled with, dark, blue cream, before she handed it to Miya, “you should put this on your ankle, once in the morning and once in the afternoon” she stated, seriously, as Miya took the bottle out of the doctor’s hand.

“And if it doesn’t get any better?” Miya asked, worried what response she may receive.

The doctor chuckled, “it should help clear away the bruise and the pain” she smiled warmly at Miya, “but if it doesn’t get any better, come back here and we’ll see what we can do”

Miya smiled, “okay and thank you” she replied, before she began to walk back out into the streets.

‘Well, that was easy’ Miya thought, as she rushed to an alleyway and sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the wall, she put the coin with Runaan inside on the ground, opening the bottle, before she smeared the cream on her fingers and then on her bruised ankle.

“That was, surprisingly easy” Runaan stated with a skeptical expression.

“It was, thankfully” Miya replied, smiling, as she finished putting the cream on bruise on her ankle.

Runaan looked at her, “don’t you think that’s strange?”

Miya shrugged her shoulders, as she picked up the coin, “I don’t know, but I’m not staying here long enough to find out”

Miya, quickly, stood up from the ground, putting the bottle in her pocket, as she began to walk through the streets again, holding Runaan in the palm of her hand, as she looked around her with keen interest in what was around her.

“So, why did Viren trap you in this coin?” Miya asked, looking at Runaan with curiosity in her eyes.

“He wanted information about a mirror, I didn’t give him what he wanted” Runaan answered, his voice bubbled with anger that threatened to spill over like a volcano.

Miya raised an eyebrow, “why would Viren be interested in a mirror?”

“I don’t know, but if he finds out who is in that mirror-” he shook his head, “he’ll doom us all”

“Who’s in the mirror?”

Runaan hesitated, before he spoke, “nothing to concern yourself with, yet”

Miya rolled her eyes, “that’s so reassuring, if anything else that I shouldn’t worry about, yet?”

Runaan shook his head, choosing to remain silent, as the walked through the, now, quiet, streets of the, small, town.

Miya yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand, as her walking became slow and finding that she nearly feel to the ground after tripping over a bit of uneven concrete, “do think I could rest for a bit, I’m getting really tried” she stated, looking at Runaan for an answer.

“No” Runaan answered with a stern expression.

Miya nodded, as she yawned again, “okay, but I don’t think I can get to Xadia faster if I’m tired”

Runaan looked good the side, he looked annoyed, as if trying to decide on something, but wanting to stick to what he wanted, it wasn’t until he sighed in frustration, “fine!” He yelled, turning to look at Miya with annoyance clear in his expression, “find a place to rest”.

Miya smiled, “thank you”

“But we leave when the sun rises” Runaan pointed a finger at Miya through the coin, she noticed that the elf had four fingers instead of five, which fascinated her, his expression still looked like he was annoyed by something, “understand?”

Miya nodded again with a, small, smile, “yep”

‘Now, it’s time to play the ‘where to sleep’ game’ Miya thought, as she looked around her to find anywhere that offered people a place to rest their heads on soft and comfortable pillows and to keep themselves away from the, cold, night air.

It took Miya a few minutes of searching, she almost missed it with tiredness trying to take over her senses, but she found an inn that stood at the edge of the town with a, wooden, sign that hung over anyone who walked by, it had words, neatly, craved into it and painted in, bright, gold, saying ‘The Sleeping Willow’ with a, beautifully, carved willow tree underneath.

Miya, slowly, walked in, yawning as she opened the door. She was greeted with warmth that came from the fireplace that was burning the wood placed on the burner, a, wooden, desk with a, tall, muscular, man, wearing a, white, shirt, the sleeves rolled up, looking like it could rip at any moment, standing behind it. A, large, wall of, golden, keys that had, golden, metal, tags attached to them, hanging on hooks, stood behind him, some of them missing, but there were a few left hanging on their hooks.

“Hello, sir” Miya greeted, waving, as the man lifted up his head to look at her with a, small, smile.

The man leaned forward, leaning his arms on the desk in front of him, “hello, what can I do for ya?” He asked, cheerfully, looking at Miya for a response to his question, which she could tell he has said since the moment he set foot in the inn.

“I need a room for the night” Miya answered, as she shifted in place, shifting her balance from one foot to the other.

The man nodded, “I see, that will be a gold piece”

Miya chuckled, nervously, as she, slowly, put the coin with Runaan in her pocket, hoping that the man would not notice.

“Don’t you dare put me in-!” Runaan yelled, his voice being cut off once Miya, discreetly, put the coin in her pocket.

“Ah, well, the thing is” she paused for moment, before she looked down at the, dark, wooden, floor with a frown formed on her face, “I haven’t got any gold”

The man looked at her with a sympathetic expression, as he stood up straighter, “I’m so sorry, but I can’t let you stay if you don’t pay”

“I know...” Miya looked up at the man, her frown turned into, false, sadness, her bottom lip wobbled and tears were about form in her eyes and on the brink of run down her cheeks, “but all I have is the clothes on my back and I am tried and cold”

The man hummed in thought for a moment, “I don’t know...”

“Please, sir, I’m desperate for sleep”

The man thought for a moment, before he let out a, small, sigh, as he turned to the wall of keys and took a key off the hook, before turning around and handing it to Miya with a, small, smile, “don’t tell anyone I did this, okay”

Miya smiled, blinking away her false tears, “thank you, thank you very much”

“You’re welcome”

Miya looked at the tag, looking at the number that was painted in black was the number three. She rushed through a corridor of doors, looking at the, gold plated, numbers that were nailed on the, wooden, doors, counting them from one to the number of her room. She smiled, as she unlocked the door, opening it and the walking inside, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

‘I never thought fake tears would work’ Miya thought, as she looked around the room.

The room contained the basic items, a, small, bed, a chest near the end of the bed, a wardrobe that stood at left side of the wall, facing directly at the bed and a, small, wooden, table, with a lantern on top of it, and a, wooden, chair. There was also a window that showed the view of an endless sea of trees and the, dark, night sky with the moon shining down on the world below. As she explored further she noticed another room, which contained a bathtub and a pile of towels for her to use.

Miya ran towards the bed, before leaping on it on her back, giggling to herself as she looked up at the, wooden, ceiling. She could hear, faint, murmuring, before she released what she had, almost, forgotten. Miya put hand in her pocket, before she took out the coin, holding it in her hand, revealing a, very, angry Runaan, who glared at her through his coin prison, like he was looking at a child who had done something they shouldn’t have done or a cat who was angry at their owner for not playing with them.

“I am so sorry” she said, trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

“No you’re not, you’re smiling like it’s a joke!” Runaan yelled, angrily.

Miya laughed, trying to form her words as she laughed, “I really am sorry, but your face was priceless”

“It’s not funny!”

Miya sighed, trying to contain any laughter she had left within her, “I’m really sorry”

Runaan sighed, “typical humans, your race never take anything seriously”

‘Really, can he just stop bringing up the bad things humans have done for one minute!’ Miya thought, as she looked at Runaan with an annoyed expression on her features.

“Please, not this again” Miya shook her head, “it’s too late for this”

Runaan murmured, “I stand corrected”

Miya sighed in frustration, as she sat up from the bed she lay on, feeling her anger overflow at this very moment, “look, I know humans are different from elves, but don’t tear me down for something I didn’t do!”

Runaan was rendered silent, surprised by Miya’s sudden anger.

“I understand why you don’t trust me, believe me I do” paused to let out a, shaky, breath before she continued, “but in situations like this, we need to trust each other, whether we like it or not”

Runaan remained quiet, his anger seemed to have subsided and his expression that was filled with surprise was present, as if he never thought she was capable of showing anger to others. Her words seemed to have confused him, but also amazed him at the same time, as if they had struck a chord, but Miya wasn’t sure if that was actually the case or she was just hoping that her words had gotten through to him.

Miya sighed, moving a piece of her hair that fell over her, left, eye, “I’m going to have a bath” she stated, placing the coin on the table.

“Wait...”

Miya stopped in tracks, she turned around and walked to the tables and looked at Runaan, who looked back at her with a stern expression on his face.

“Let’s make a deal, so we both know we can trust each other”

Miya nodded, “okay...”

Runaan sighed, sounding as if this was the last thing he wanted to do, “you promise me to get me home to Xadia” he paused for a moment before he spoke again, “and if that promise has been keep then I’ll do what I have promised to you”

“I promise to take you home”

Runaan looked at her, confusion clear in his expression.

“What is it?” Miya asked, feeling, slightly, worried.

Runaan was silent for a brief moment, before he found the words he was looking for, “you said that without pausing to think and with no reluctance”

“Yeah, I did” Miya sighed, before she spoke again, “I want to prove to you that you can trust me, that I am not like the humans that you describe”

Runaan looked to the side, looking as if he was reconsidering something, “I appreciate that” he said, his voice was almost a murmur, but Miya could still hear him, he looked back at her, his stern expression returned to his features, “what promise would you like me to make to you?”

“To help me find my parents”

Runaan nodded, firmly, “deal”

Miya smiled, “deal”

‘I finally found a way to prove to him that I am not a bad human” Miya thought, as she walked into the bath, closing the door behind her.

Runaan hissed in pain, looking at his, right, arm, where the ribbon wrapped tightly around, his could see that his arm was begging for the return of circulation blood, but he tried everything to remove it, his pulled it and even tried to rip it off with his teeth, but to no avail. Occasionally, pain would shoot through his arm, especially when he moved it too much or, accidentally, banged it against a hard surface. The only why he knew to take the band off was to kill his last target, but he had to get of the coin first before that could happen. He decided to keep his task to himself, he wanted to gain her trust, he wanted her to get him of this prison so he can complete his task.

Miya was just a cog in a machine for Runaan, she just needed to do what he wanted.


	4. Chapter Four: The Beginning of The Journey

Miya couldn’t get much sleep, being in a new place made her unsettled, she would get about an hour of sleep before she woke up, feeling uncomfortable and shifting to and fro under the bedsheets. She sighed at sat up from the, soft, pillows, rubbing her eyes as she turned to look at Runaan, who was also wake, but for how long he was awake, Miya did not know. She could hear him, it sounded like he was crying, which surprised Miya, she thought he was incapable of feeling anything other than annoyance and anger, she moved the sheets over her legs, feeling the cold air on her skin, before she walked over to the, wooden, table where she left Runaan, at his request.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who can’t sleep” Miya stated with a, small, smile, as she sat down on the chair, picking up the coin and placing it in her palm. 

Runaan wiped away the, fresh, tears from his cheeks with his hands, “I have a lot on my mind” Runaan replied, his voice sounded as if he had been crying for quite a while. 

Miya tilted her head to the side, “what do you have on your mind?” 

Runaan shook his head, letting out a, small, breath out into to cool air, “I don’t want to talk about it” 

Miya nodded, “I understand” she replied, her head returned to its normal position, as she looked out of the window, seeing that the streets of the town were empty, “but don’t be afraid to tell me if you want to talk” 

“You’re being kind” 

Miya smirked, “surprised that a human can be nice to an elf” 

Runaan nodded, “in all seriousness, I am” 

Miya chuckled, “see, I’m proving that not all humans are evil, and it’s not even breakfast time” 

“I still don’t trust you” Runaan paused for a moment, before he spoke again, “...but I appreciate the offer”

“I know...” Miya’s smirk turned into a, soft, smile, “and don’t mention it”

Runaan looked away from her, his voice was low as he talked, “but still, thank you for the offer”

Miya smiled wider, as she looked out of the window again. Her smile soon faded as she, quickly, stood up sending the chair she sat on falling to the floor, hitting the floor with a loud thud, her eyes were wide with terror, frozen in place, her eyes fixated on what was outside. 

‘No, no, no!’ Miya thought, fearfully, the word repeated in her head, as if it was a bad omen threatening to cause harm to her.

Runaan looked at Miya concerned, “what? What is it?” He questioned, seeing her panicked expression on her face. 

Miya, slowly, stepped away from the window, her back touching the wood of the wardrobe behind her, “it’s Viren” she answered, her voice and her body was shaking with fear, as if the room had become cold.

“We need to get out of here” 

Miya, slowly, moved away from the wardrobe, her hands still shaking. 

“Quickly!” Runaan yelled, frantically, as he watched her jolt at his, loud, voice.

Miya rushed towards the window again, looking out of the window, seeing Viren and his men walk through the door of the inn. She took a, deep, breath and, quickly, pushed open the window of the room and climbed out of it, holding the coin tightly in her hand, as she, slowly and carefully, made her way to the edge of the roof. 

“Stay close to the shadows” Runaan whispered, watching Miya’s every move.

Miya stood a, small, step back, encasing herself in the shadows close by, looking around her for any means of escape. She looked at the forest ahead, it was close, but she’ll have to run if she wanted any change of escaping with being captured or, worse, killed. 

“I’ll have to get in that forest” Miya stayed, lifting the coin up, showing Runaan the forest in front of them. 

Runaan nodded, “if you run, you may have a change” he replied, as Miya lowered her hand, looking at Runaan with a, small, nervous, smile.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking” 

Miya took a, deep, breath, ‘I hope this works’ she thought to herself, as she exhaled. 

Miya, quickly, climbed down the roof, holding on to the drain that was attached the wall of the inn, helping her reach the ground unscathed before she began to run as fast as her legs could carry her, once her feet touched the ground. Her breathing was quick, as she crossed the field and into the, dark, woods, jumping over trees that had fallen to the ground below, sticks snapping underneath her boots and evading branches that she ran passed.

“You can stop running now, I don’t think they saw you” Runaan ordered. 

Miya slowed down, but still continued forward, she tried to gain back her breath, as she, quickly, walked through the woods, looking up at the sky she could see that the sun was rising over the trees, signalling a new day. She lifted up the coin, looking at Runaan, who’s expression was stern, as if what had just transpired did not happen.

“Why was Viren there?” Miya asked through ragged breaths. 

Runaan shrugged, “I suppose he’s after you” he replied. 

Miya shrugged, “makes sense, since I stole you from him” she paused for a moment, a confused expression formed on her face, “but why?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine” Runaan’s eyes glanced to the side, “before he trapped me in this coin, he said I was of no use to him because I refused to give him information about that mirror” 

Miya sighed, using her free hand to place it on her side, feeling pain in both her side and in her ankle again, “then you’re probably not as useless as he thought you were?”

“But, why?” 

Miya smirked, playfully, “shall we turn around and ask him?”

Runaan shook his head, “don’t be a fool” 

Miya shook her head, her smirked turned into a, small, smile, as she continued to walk through the woods, hoping to get out soon, before, very, hungry creatures come out of their hiding place and begin their hunt to find their breakfast. She didn’t really want to become a banther’s breakfast.

Snap

Miya, quickly, stopped walking, she looked around her, worry filled her like an oncoming storm, as she, frantically, tried to find the source of the sound, hoping, praying that it wasn’t anything bad. 

“You were saying about them not seeing me” Miya whispered to Runaan, as she looked behind her, hearing sounds getting closer.

“Hide!” Runaan ordered, frantically, watching her looking around.

Miya did what Runaan ordered, as she, quickly, climbed a tree, hiding behind the branches and leafs that oversee her a lot of cover from anyone who walked passed. She could hear footsteps, shifting grass as they came closer and closer, until they were still, followed by a group of voices beginning to chat with each other underneath where Miya was hidden. Miya, carefully, quietly, moved a branch, seeing three Katolis soldiers standing in a line, looking around them, searching for her. 

“I swear if we don’t find her soon, I’m goin to lose my mind” a, frustrated, gruff, male soldier stated, as he looked around a tree close by.

“She couldn’t have gone far” a, calmer, male soldier stated, as he looked through the trees in the distance, his back towards the other soldier he was talking to.

“Why do you think Lord Viren sent us to find this girl anyway?” A female soldier asked, as she sat on a rock, near the calmer soldier, who continued to search from where he stood.

The gruff voiced soldier shrugged his shoulders, “I think he said that she stole somethin from him” 

The female soldier looked at the gruff soldier with a questioning expression formed on her face, “stole what?” 

The soldier near the tree shrugged his shoulders again, “beats me”

The calm soldier sighed, as he turned around to look at his companions, “trust Lord Viren to not give us any further details on any thing”

“What she the one that walked the streets a lot?” 

The female nodded, “yeah, she was, I would see her in the market from time to time”

The calm soldier turned to look at the female soldier with a questioning expression, “has she stolen anything before?”

The female soldier shook her head, “no, not until now”

“I wonder what made her steal from Viren?”

“Well it was common knowledge that she wasn’t very found of Lord Viren and having no parents around to raise her properly, she probably bowed down to pressure”

“I overheard that they found out that her parents were taken captive by the Sun Fire elves” 

“They’ll be lucky if they made it out of their alive” 

The calm soldier sighed, “Well, at the moment that doesn’t matter, we have to find her” he pointed at the gruff soldier, “and don’t attack her, we want her alive and without any injuries”

The gruff soldier he’d his arms up, “that was one time!”

After a moment of the soldiers searching behind every tree and rock that was close by, they talked amping themselves, asking whether they had found Miya yet, before they gave up and continued their search further up the woods, swearing they will find her soon. Once she was sure that the soldiers were gone, she climbed down from the tree, looking at the direction where the soldiers went before she let out a, long, exasperated sigh. 

“That was close” Miya stayed, holding up the coin, looking at Runaan. 

“Too close” Runaan replied, his expression was stern, but with a hint of relief. 

“I suppose we better walk this way” Miya pointed that the sea of trees to the side of their original route, leading into an unknown direction, but it strayed away from where the soldiers went. 

Runaan nodded, “Good idea” 

Miya began walking in the direction she pointed at, moving around the, tall, trees and making sure not to trip over sticks and tree trunks that were abandoned by the woodcutters that cut down the tree that was attached. They were both quiet for a while, as if they were both unsure if what to say to each other, but the silence was almost unbearable, save for the sounds of grass shifting and sticks breaking under Miya’s boots. Runaan looked at Miya, who looked, unusually, serious, as if something was bothering her, as an assassin, Runaan knew when to keep quiet and when he should ask questions.

Now was the time for questions, to build up trust to make sure she did, exactly, what he wants.

“So they suspect that your parents were taken by the Sun Fire elves?” Runaan asked, breaking the silence between them.

Miya nodded, “Viren mentioned it when I stole you” she replied, her voice sounded unhappy, which, slightly, unnerved Runaan. 

“How did you manage without them?” 

Miya sighed, “if you were a young child living on the streets with no parents to look after-” she looked at Runaan, “how would you manage?”

Runaan paused for a moment, he felt Miya’s cold stare through the coin, he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know” 

Miya sighed, shaking her head, “sorry, it’s just, hard, hearing about my parents” she chuckled, “I barely even know them”

Runaan looked at Miya with surprise, “you barely know them?”

Miya shook her head, “can we change the subject?” She turned her gaze away from Runaan, “I really, really don’t like talking about this” 

Runaan shook his head, “you said to me that I shouldn’t be afraid to ask you if I wanted to talk to you about anything” 

Miya’s gaze returned to Runaan, she nodded, “I did...” 

“Maybe you should follow your own advice” 

“But, I thought you didn’t trust me” 

Runaan shook his head, “no, I don’t trust you” he hand touched a wall that was inside the coin, “but, we have to talk to each other, in order to trust each other” 

Miya chuckled, “you’re starting to sound like me” 

Runaan sighed, “and it will be the only time I’ll ever act like a human” 

Miya rolled her eyes, as she sat down on a tree trunk, looking at Runaan with a, small, smile, “if we’re going to do this, then you go first” 

Runaan raised an eyebrow, “right now?”

“Yes, right now” 

Runaan glances off to the side, he didn’t trust her, but she didn’t look like a lier or a spy for Katolis, but looks can be deceiving. But, despite his thoughts of what humans are capable of, he thought of the deal they had made, she didn’t pause to think about his request, she answered straightaway with no hesitation, she has left the only place she has ever known and is willing to journey to Xadia, despite the danger she may encounter. Runaan thought he should trust Miya just a little, he make sure she’ll keep her word, but he trust her with a, little, piece of information about him or Xadia. 

“What do you want to know?” Runaan asked, wondering what question she will ask. 

“Why were crying when were at the inn?” Miya asked, looking at Runaan as if she was going to get yelled out. 

Runaan was hesitant for a, brief, moment, before he spoke, “I was think of home and my loved ones” 

Miya leaned forward, closer to the coin, “what’s your home like?” 

Runaan thought a moment, “there’s a lot to say about Xadia, some of it very hard to describe” 

“Try...” 

Runaan let out a, small, smile, “okay, I’ll try” 

Miya sat on the tree trunk, ready to listen intently to what Runaan had to say about his home, about Xadia. 

“Well...” Runaan began, “to us elves it could be considered normal, but to you it may look beautiful, there’s magic everywhere you look, it’s in the earth and the animals” he paused a moment, searching through his memory to find what else to say, “there’s flowers that play music and animals that are beautiful to look at, there’s one animal that is like a ball of fluff that attaches to your clothes, I used to go there with a friend’s...” he paused for moment again, he remembered Rayla back then, a, young, happy child, holding up those fluffy creatures for him to look at and begged him to take one of them home, “daughter...” 

Miya smiled, as she listened, enjoying every moment of listening to Runaan’s words and Runaan, even though he would not admit it, enjoyed the way Miya, intently, listened to him. It made him feel happy and whole again, something he thought he lost when he was imprisoned. 

Runaan continued, “there’a also a tree that stands on a cliff with the most impressive view of Xadia, it’s close to where my home is, called the Silvergrove” he could feel himself smiling at the mention of his home, “it’s a peaceful place, not as busy as the human towns and cities, but everyone looks after one another”

Miya listened to Runaan with wide-eyed wonder, imagining Xadia to how Runaan described it. 

“I used to walk across a bridge, where I-“ he stopped, his heart lifted at the thought of what he was going to say. 

Miya tilted her head, looking at Runaan with confusion as to why he had suddenly stopped talking.

Runaan sighed, before he continued, “where I first met my husband, Ethari” he smiled, softly, at the thought of him, “he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen” 

‘He looks so happy’ Miya thought, as a smile returned to her features, as he looked at Runaan, who continued to speak about his husband. 

“We had our first kiss on that bridge and we also had our wedding there...” Runaan stated, his smile, slowly, as he could feeling tears forming in his eyes, “I wonder if knows I’m still alive?” 

Miya looked at Runaan, worry returned to her like lightening, “Runaan?” 

“Or does he think I’m dead...?”

Miya, quickly, sat up straight, worry for Runaan increased as he continued to speak, “Runaan...”

Tears started to fall down Runaan’s cheek, “what I’d give to hold him again, to be with him again” 

“Runaan!” 

Runaan snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Miya who looked at him with worry. He had gotten carried away, he could feel the tears, slowly, falling down his cheeks, Runaan, quickly, turned his back towards Miya, wiping away the tears from his cheek, feeling embarrassed for letting a human see him break down in tears and revealing too much of his personal life. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked about your home” Miya apologised, worried for Runaan, who, slowly, turned around to look at her, his eyes red from the tears. 

Runaan shook his head, “no, the fault is mine, I got carried away” he replied. 

Miya let out a, small, smile, wanting to lighten up the mood, “I suppose it’s my turn to tell you about my homeland...” 

Runaan shook his head, “no, we should get going, we’ve spent too much time here already” 

Miya nodded, as she stood up from the tree trunk and began to walk through the woods again. 

“Hey, Runaan” Miya said, wanting to gain Runaan’s attention. 

Runaan looked at Miya, “yes?” He replied.

Miya smiled, “you look better when you’re happy” 

Runaan shook his head, a, small, smile forming on his face, “keep walking” 

Miya’s smile widened, “Runaan...” 

“What is it?” 

“When we get to Xadia, will you show me those fluffy creatures?” 

Runaan chuckled, as he looked at Miya, who looked at him like a child begging their parent for a sweet, he felt a swell of trust for her, she didn’t taunt him for the tears he shed, instead she apologised, as if she was the one that caused the tears to flow. Runaan was caught off guard by Miya, she was a human who was nothing like those in the stories, she was willing to help him, she is willing to face danger and she tries to understand his anger towards humans. All this for an elf who doesn’t trust her and wanted to get rid of her once she had succeeded in keeping her promise. Something Runaan thought human were not capable of doing.

Runaan nodded, chuckling as his smile widened, “why not” 


	5. Chapter Five: Learning to Fight

“I think I should stop and put that cream on my ankle”

They had been walking through the woods for what felt like hours and Miya’s ankle began to hurt again, causing her to slow down in her quickened pace to get out of the woods before anyone saw her. 

Runaan let out a, small, hum of approval, before Miya sat down, leaning her back against a tree and took out the cream the doctor had given her. 

Miya sighed in relief, as she applied the cream on her ankle, the bruise still there, “I’m so glad we found the doctors when we did, or I swear it would have been unbearable” she stated with a smile.

Runaan chuckled, before he hissed in pain, looking at his arm again. It was more darker than before, he knew that his, left, arm may fall off at some point during their journey, but at this moment it didn’t matter, it was important to get back to Xadia and warn the elves about Viren and the mirror.

His arm did not matter. 

“Are you okay?” Miya asked, looking at Runaan with concern. 

Runaan nodded, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me” he replied, as he could feel the pain his arm subside.

Miya shook her head, “I can see that you’re hurt and it doesn’t comfort me when you lie for my sake” 

Runaan sighed, knowing that it was futile to continue to lie to her about his arm, he turned and showed her his, right, arm. Miya looked at it with a pained look on her face, she could see the bruise like colour on his arm near a white ribbon rapped, tightly, around his arm, making it weak and he knew that his arm will soon fall off, rendering him useless in any future combat he may have to face.

“Have you tried taking that ribbon off?” Miya asked, looking at the ribbon around Runaan’s arm. 

Runaan nodded, “I have” he turned to look at his arm, “but nothing has worked” he stated, as he, slowly, looked away, unable to look at what will eventually happen to his arm.

“Why has nothing worked?” 

Runaan turned to look at Miya, “I and fellow elves were sent out on a quest, we bound ourselves to make sure we will do it, no matter the cost” he paused for a moment before he continued, choosing his words carefully, “we succeeded our first task, but we didn’t have a chance to even start our second” 

Miya looked at Runaan with curiosity, “what task were you sent to do?” 

Runaan chose his words carefully, if he told her what he did she’ll never take him home to Xadia, but an unusual feeling grew within him like smoke, the feeling was not what he was used to. Guilt was what he felt. He felt guilty for keeping a secret from her, a, terrible, secret that hides what he had done, the reason why he was taken prisoner, the night he succeeded his first task of revenge. But why? Miya may be hiding many secrets from him, for she is a human and humans have always lied and kept many, dark, secrets to themselves. This was the only way to make sure that he will get home, to ensure his homeland are ready for anything that may come their way. 

“We were sent out to Katolis for two pieces of information about the humans” Runaan answered, the feeling of guilt weighed down on him like, large, rocks placed in his shoulders as he formed his lie into words. 

“Oh, so, like spies then?” Miya asked. 

Runaan chuckled, relieved that she brought the lie, though guilt still remained in the pit of his stomach like a, painful, stomach ache, “I suppose so” 

Miya smiled, “so what does that make me?”

“What?” 

“Does it make me like your partner in crime?” 

Runaan shook his head, a, small, smile formed on his features, “I wouldn’t call it that” 

Miya chuckled, “then I’ll be your shield” 

Runaan looked at Miya with an eyebrow raised, “do you know how to fight?” 

Miya shrugged her shoulders, “I know how to use my fists pretty well” her smile grew wider, as a memory crossed her mind, “when I was young, I got into a fight with a bully and I punched him so hard that he never bullied me again” 

Runaan shook his head, “fists are all well and good in a fight, but...” concern spread across his face, as he looked at Miya, “do you know how to use weapons, like a sword or a bow?” 

Miya’s smile fades, as a look of defeat covered her features, “no...” 

Runaan, slowly, shook his head, seeing Miya’s defeated expression, she remained him of a young Rayla when she couldn’t shot a bow correctly, stating that she wanted to be just like him when she was older. He remembered those days as if they were, only, yesterday, it made him long for home even more, but if he was to get home, Miya would have to find other means to defend herself, she would be no used to him if she was wounded during a fight. 

Runaan looked at Miya with a stern expression, “then I shall train you” he stated. 

Miya’s smile returned to her features, as she stopped in her tracks, “really?” 

Runaan nodded, “but no slacking, I want you to give it everything you’ve got and more” he stated, as he could see the excitement brew within Miya like bubbles in water. 

Miya’s excitement, quickly, faded, as a thought passed through her mind, “but, where I am I going to find a sword or a bow?” 

Runaan shrugged, “we’ll practice with a stick first, before we move to proper weapons” 

Miya raised an eyebrow, “a stick?” 

“A stick can be just as useful as a sword” 

Miya places Runaan at a tree, angling him so he could see, then picked up the, largest, stick she could find once he was able to see her, holding it in her hand, as if she was holding a sword in her hand, “Am I doing this right?”

Runaan looked at her stance for a brief moment, “not bad, but grip your weapon a little bit tighter”

Miya complied with Runaan’s order with a, small, smile, “how about now?”

Runaan nodded, “that good, now, I want you imagine you’re being attacked” 

“Why?”

“I want to know how you would use your weapon when you’re being attacked”

Miya sighed, as she began to move, jabbing the stick into an imaginary foe, moving a few steps forward before swiping the stick through the air. She felt, slightly, embarrassed at stabbing and slashing the air in front of Runaan, who was watching her every move and judging her skills at fight with a stick. In the many years of having air in her lungs, she knew thought she would practice sword fighting with a stick and being judged by an elf, who is trapped in a coin.

‘The world is a strange place’ Miya thought, as she took a, quick, step back before stabbing the air. 

Runaan hummed in thought, before he gave a, small, nod, “not bad, but you’re not using the rest of your body to your advantage” he stated, while Miya still held the stick in her hand. 

“The rest of my body...?” Miya replied, a blush, slowly, appearing on her cheeks from putting all of her energy to practicing her fighting skills, as she looked at Runaan with a confused expression. 

Runaan sighed, messaging the sides of his head with his fingers, “I meant to use your sword for one action and other parts of your body for another” 

“You’re not making this any clearer” 

Runaan shook his head, slowly, getting annoyed, “I mean to kick the enemy’s leg when you’re a certain distance away or throw a punch when it is deemed necessary”

Miya nodded, “oh, I think I’ve got it now” 

“Good, try again”

Miya complied, using the techniques that Runaan mentioned, feeling sweat start to form on her skin, as her breath started to quicken after every, swift, swipe of her stick and a, harsh, kick from her feet. Runaan watched her, occasionally pointing out what did wrong and telling her how she could improve before he asked her to try it again, he couldn’t deny that she was a good fighter, but knew that she had skills that needed more practice than others. But she showed a sliver of potential.

Miya sighed, after hours of training, sweat damped her clothes, as she swung the stick in her hand one, final, time, “can I stop now?” She asked, looking at Runaan with an expression that pleaded for him to let her stop the practice. 

Runaan looked at her, seeing that she was out of breath and looked like she could fall to her knees, he nodded, “you may” he answered, almost laughing aloud when Miya dropped to her knees and began to crawl to where Runaan was placed, still holding the stick in her hand.

Miya held the coin in her hand, looking at Runaan with a, small, smile, “I am so exhausted” she stated, leaning against the tree behind her, the pace of her breathing, slowly, became normal. 

Runaan shrugged his shoulders, “you’ll get used to it soon enough” she replied, as he remembered the, harsh, training to become an assassin for the Moonshadow elves. 

The training for an assassin was harsh and required every ounce of his energy, both physically and emotionally, had to be used when he was training, there were moments where he thought he wouldn’t be good enough and even thought of giving up a few times during his time training. But Runaan soon proved his worth to other and, most of all, himself and he continued to train, smoothing out his fighting techniques, changing them to suit any fight that may befall him. It took him years to become an assassin that it became his life, he was consumed by it, nothing matter apart from being an assassin. That all change when Ethari came into his life.

Runaan shifted his memory to one side, now was not time to be nostalgic. 

“Are you able to walk after your training?” Runaan asked, looking at Miya, who was now looking up at the sky, which was now a, bright, blue, covered with blotches of clouds moving, slowly, above them with the gentle breeze of the wind. 

Miya nodded, “I think I can” she replied, as she, slowly, stood up from the ground, placing her hand on the tree to help her not fall back to the ground.

Miya began to, slowly, walk through the woods, fatigue making her steps uneven and she would, occasionally, trip over something as she walked. She soon was able to walk straight again and a little bit more quicker than before, much to the relief of Runaan, who found it, almost, painful to watch her struggle to pick up the pace. Miya passed by an endless amount of trees, keeping herself alert for any sign of the guards that were searching for her and Runaan. 

The sun had nearly set when Miya, quickly, walked passed the last set of trees and was face with the, pleasant, sight of a, small, village ahead of her. She rushed towards the village with a, large, smile on her face, walking through the, surprisingly, quiet, streets, Miya continued to walk towards an inn, an old building that had a crooked sign hanging from the side of the building, squeaking, loudly, as the, soft, breeze went by. The sign read, ‘The Lonely Maid’ written in gold paint, that seemed to be, slowly, peeling off the wood, with a picture of a, beautiful, maid with tears falling down her cheeks, painted at the bottom. 

Miya looked at Runaan, “do you think the fake tears trick will work again?” She asked with a, small, nervous smile.

Runaan shook his head, “I don’t think so, I wouldn’t push our luck” he answered, as his mind searched for other ideas that could, hopefully, get them a, warm, place to stay in the inn.

Miya nodded in agreement, as she looked around her, finding any possible way of making money, preferably, in a short amount of time.

“You may have to steal from someone” Runaan stated, as he looked at Miya, who looked back at him with an offended expression on her face. 

“I am not stealing money from people” Miya replied, offended at the at the very idea of stealing from anyone, after facing Viren’s wrath after stealing Runaan from him she would rather fight a, giant, dragon than steal from anyone else.

“Never stopped you before...” Runaan muttered, a, small, smirk creeping on his features. 

Miya glared at him, “that was necessary” she let out a, small, sigh, “and I would rather not do something like that again, injured my ankle because of that” 

Runaan chuckled, before his stern expression returned to his features, “you may not have to steal from anyone one at all, but it may be the only option we have”

Miya nodded, reluctantly agreeing with Runaan, in Katolis she was lucky than some, some had to beg for money, which was a lottery, some where able to fill their stomachs with the food they could afford, while others had to sleep on the streets with empty stomachs. She was one of the rare few that had friends to help her survive on the streets and offer her a, warm, place to stay during the cold nights.

She was grateful to those who helped her. 

Miya began with her first option, begging. She took a couple of steps forward, not straying away from the inn, holding her palm out to people who passed her by with expressions filled with pity, some gave her silver coins, while others gave her gold coins, but she was surprised at the amount that piled up in her hands. Miya smiled at coins that filled her hand, noticing that it was getting dark, she walked towards the inn, her smile widened as she felt the warms that came from the fireplace that stood to the left side of the room. 

“Well done” Runaan stated, not bothering to hide his surprise of how easily she gained money from strangers. 

“Thank you” Miya replied, smiling, putting the coin with Runaan inside in her pocket, as she walked towards the desk where a, skinny, man stood. 

The man looked at her though his, small, glasses, scanning her from head to toe, “how can I help you?” He asked, scowling, as if there was a bad smell being emitted in the room. 

“I would like a room” Miya answered, showing him the money that she held in her hand, a, small, smile formed on her features. 

The man glanced at the money in her hand, before, quickly, looking back at her again, his lips formed a, small, smirk, “you don’t have enough” 

“What?” 

“I said, you don’t have enough” 

Miya began to, quickly, count the coins in her hands, counting fifteen gold, looking at the man once she was finished, “but, I’m sure this is enough” 

“Well, a room costs forty gold” his smirk widened, his voice sounded as if he was talking to a child, “you only have fifteen”

“Oh...” Miya bowed her head, embarrassment consuming her, as she puts the money in her pocket, opposite to the pocket she put Runaan in, “sorry for wasting your time” 

Miya slowly left the, comfortable, warmth of the inn and out into the night cold air of the streets, tears stinging her eyes, on the edge of crying, she let out a, large, sigh, before she took Runaan out of her pocket. Runaan’s expression couldn’t convey the anger he felt, if he wasn’t trapped in a coin he would have made sure they got a room. 

“He’s lucky I’m stuck in this coin” Runaan muttered, angrily, his arms crossed, as he looked at Miya, who was wiping away a few tears that began to fall down her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it Runaan, we’ll have to find somewhere else” Miya replied, as she began to, slowly, walk through the streets. 

“I’m not worried, I’m furious” Runaan let out a, quick, angry, sigh before he continued, “forty gold for a room is ridiculous” 

Miya chuckled, “it’s fine, really, I’ll have to find somewhere to sleep, probably an alleyway” she let a, small, smile from on her features, “at least we have money to spend when needed” 

Runaan sighed, shaking his head, frowning as he looked at Miya, “I suppose that’s better than nothing” he paused for a brief moment before he spoke again, “do humans normally turn people away because their poor?” 

Miya shrugged, her tears mostly gone, “some do, I suppose, some people struggle to keep food on table, which is why they don’t give money out like it’s candy, while others just turn their backs on the poor because they either think the poor are a lost cause or because they are not worth their time” she sighed, as she, slowly, walked into a, narrow, alleyway, “either way, most people who live on the streets have to decide what they have to do to survive, which is either steal, beg or leave the kingdom and become a hermit” 

Runaan looked off to the side, “in Xadia, we help one another the best we can, it didn’t matter if you were rich or poor, we worked together to do what we can” 

Miya let a, small, smile form on her features, “I suppose us humans have to learn a thing or two from the elves” 

Runaan looked back at Miya, a faint smile gracing his features, “never thought a human would say that” 

Miya chuckled, “as I’ve said before, both humans and elves have their flaws” she sat down on the hard ground, her back against cold stone, “we just need to work together” 

Runaan shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose so” 

Miya gasp, mockingly, “do my ears deceive me” she smirked, as Runaan looked as if he was trying his best not to laugh, “Runaan agreed with a human! I should put this on my calendar” 

Runaan shook his head, “yes, well, this will be the only time it will ever happen” 

Miya’s smirked widened, “we’ll see...” 

Runaan rolled his eyes, “go to sleep” 

Miya chuckled, placing Runaan in her pocket before she, slowly, closed her eyes, forgetting the cold that surrounded her, making her wrap her arms around herself, as she let the power of sleep take a hold of her. 

Runaan sighed, the thought of home flowed into his mind, thinking of what he would do when he got home, what words he'll speak when he sees the people he was trying to protect. Then the thought of Ethari came into his mind, he wondered what he was doing at this, very, moment, he wondered if he was still tinkering away with his hammer, crafting, magnificent, weapons or making, small, but beautiful, trinkets. He remembered his beautiful eyes, light, brown eyes, his slender face, but strong face and his lips where he would place every, tender, kiss before every mission he went on. Runaan remembered the promise he made, the promise that burns within him, like a strong fire that can never be extinguished. 

‘I’ll come back to you soon’ Runaan thought, as he, slowly, closed his eyes, ‘I’ll keep my promise, I love you Ethari’ 

Runaan soon fell asleep, dreaming of home, of being in Ethari’s arms once again.


	6. A Warning From The General

Miya felt her back ache, painfully, as she woke up, staring at up at the sky that was covered in grey clouds, ready to pour rain onto the earth below. She, slowly, stood up, stretching her aching muscles, yawning as she did so, before she reached into her pocket and held Runaan, who seemed to have been awake for a long while, in her hand.

Miya smiled, “morning” she greeted, as she began to, slowly, walk out of the alleyway, letting out a yawn, as she walked through the street.

“Morning” Runaan replied, as he crossed his arms, watching Miya, who was in the process of rubbing her eyes, rubbing away the sleep that begged her to close her eyes and sleep again. 

“How long have you been up?” Miya asked with a, small, smile formed on her, tired, features.

“Not long” Runaan replied, placing his hand, gently, on his, right, arm. 

He lied, he had been awake for hours, the pain in his arm had kept him awake, he knew that his arm will only get worse over time, he tried to rip the ribbon off when Miya was asleep, he even used his teeth to try and get the ribbon off, but nothing could remove the ribbon from his arm. Miya looked at him, sympathy grew within her, but she knew that Runaan wouldn’t want her pity, he would want her to move forward and concentrate on getting him to Xadia, making sure that he gets home. 

“I’m sure we can make it Xadia before your arm...” Miya paused, she couldn’t finish the sentence, the feeling of worry felt like it was pouring over her, like a jar of water being poured onto her. 

Runaan nodded, looking at his arm for a brief moment, before turning to look at Miya, quickly, moving his hand away from his injured arm, “just as long as you keep moving” 

Miya nodded, looking in front of her, as she continued to walk forward through the crowds of people. She worried for Runaan, she worried about the, terrific, possibility of being too late to save his injured arm, she didn’t want to let him down, nor did she want him to loose his arm because of her being too late to save it, Miya would never forgive herself if Runaan had to lose an arm because of her. 

She couldn’t live with the guilt that would hang over her.

The journey through the crowd was, long, but pleasant, the sun was in the sky and a cool breeze moved, swiftly, by. As Miya walked, quickly, through the crowd, she nearly froze, as she saw two soldiers, wearing Katolis armour, talking to the citizens that walked by, seeming to be asking them questions. Miya began to walk slowly, making sure she blended with the crowd, in hopes to sneak past them without being noticed by the Katolis soldiers.

Runaan looked a little conceded, as he saw the worried expression that formed on Miya’s features, “what’s the matter?” He asked.

“There’s guards, they seem to be asking questions” Miya answered, keeping her voice low, making sure that she was not noticed by the two guards, who continued to ask questions to the citizens that walked passed them. 

“Keep your head down and don’t draw attention to yourself” Runaan stated, calmly, as he watched Miya’s worry rise, as she, slowly, walked closer towards where she could leave without noticed, closer towards the two guards who could notice who she is and, quickly, drag her back to Katolis.

Miya kept her eyes on the ground, hoping to sneak passed the guards, hoping that they would think that she was just another person apart of the crowd. Runaan watched her, hoping that she would pass the guards by unnoticed, hoping that she wouldn’t have to fight anyone, he knew that she couldn’t fight highly trained fighters, even after one lesson. Miya took in a deep breath, as she walked by the guards, who, luckily, seemed preoccupied with questioning the citizens that walked close by them. Miya sighed with relief, as she walked passed the guards unnoticed, beginning to walk quicker, as she rushed towards the sea of trees ahead of her.

Before she had time to celebrate her, quick, escape, she heard a man shout, she, quickly, turned her head, soon seeing two guards running towards her. Miya ran, rushing passed trees, turning her head to see how far the guards were behind her, who were dangerously close to her, she ran faster, jumping over a uprooted tree, as she, rushed through a branch, pushing it, violently, out of the way.

“Stop!” 

Miya continued to run, she could feel her lungs ache, as if they were about to explode. She, quickly, looked behind her again, they were getting closer, she turned to look in front of her. Before she could think of how to escape the guards, she tripped over a fallen tree, she could feel, great, pain from her ankle to her, scraped, knees and the sounds of the guards’ footsteps could be heard getting closer, until they were standing at her side, both of them grabbing her, firmly, by her arms and wrists.

“Let go of me!” Miya yelled, as she, desperately, struggled against their grip.

“Stop struggling, we’re not here to hurt you” one of the guards stated, their grip tightened around her arms, lessening her chances of escape.

Miya continued to struggle against their grip, gritting her teeth, as she tried to pull away from them, “I can’t go back!” She yelled, as the guards kept her, firmly, in place, making Miya lessen her struggling, “you have to let me go!” 

The guards looked at each other with confused expressions, “come on, we’re-”

Before the guard could finish, he paused, his eyes darting in front him and his grip on Miya loosened, along with his comrade. Miya looked in front of her, her eyes widened at who she saw. She had admired this person since she was a, small, child, every time she saw her, Miya would stand amongst the crowd in amazement and wonder. This person had, dark, brown hair that was, slightly, longer on one side of her head, and, dark, brown eyes, she wore Katolian armour fit for a, mighty, general.

And this person’s name was General Amaya.

Amaya looked at the two guards, who, quickly, stood to attention, with a stern expression formed on her features. Her attention then, swiftly, turned to Miya, remained kneeling on the grass below her, staring at Amaya with wonder, but also confusion. Amaya, gently, smiled, as she offered her hand, Miya took it, smiling nervously, as she was helped up from the ground. The General nodded at the two guards, signalling that they are to return to their posts, Miya let out a, small, quiet, chuckle as she watched them leave, rushing back to where they were stationed. 

“General Amaya, you need to stop rushing off without me”

Amaya was soon joined by her translator, Lieutenant Gren, a, young, man with, short, ginger hair and, bright, blue eyes, Miya noticed that he had also gained a stubble. Gren seemed to have ran out of breath, as he had his hands on his knees, trying to gain the air back into his lungs again. He, soon, regained his composure, as he stood at Amaya’s side with a stern expression, making Amaya give a, small, chuckle before she looked back at Miya. 

Gren turned to look at Miya, his eyes widened with recognition, “Miya?” He said with surprise.

Miya chuckled nervously, “hey...” she replied, her voice sounding small and timid as she spoke, as if all her confidence faded in a blink of an eye. 

Gren shook his head, as if to shake away his surprises state, “I don’t understand” he stated, as he took a step towards Miya, “stealing from someone is not like you Miya” 

Amaya began to move her hands, moving them with ease, as Gren watched and began to translate, “why did you steal from Viren, Miya?” 

Miya stiffened, letting a nervous breath escape her lips, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you and...” she paused for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck, as she felt a, heavy, weight on her stomach, “you would also hate me” 

“No, don’t!” Runaan yelled, as Miya held the coin in her hand, looking at Amaya, who raised an eyebrow at her. 

Amaya moved her hands again, “why would you believe that?” 

Miya could hear Runaan pleading from within the coin, “if you tell them about me, we’ll never get to Xadia!” 

Miya sighed, “I have a friend who needs to be somewhere and if I don’t get there on time he could lose his arm” 

Amaya looked at her confused, Gren watching her hands move as he began to translate, “who?” 

“It’s probably best if I just showed you” 

Before Runaan could protest, Miya walked towards the two and showed the coins showing Runaan who was trapped inside. Both the General and Lieutenant’s eyes widened at the sight of the elf inside the coin, while Miya looked at the two, feeling the weight on her stomach almost become unbearable and her legs beginning to shake from the feeling of nervousness that was over taking her. 

“I know him, he was in the prison with me, I saw Viren use dark magic to trap him inside that coin” Gren stated, pointing at Runaan, who glared at the both of them. 

Amaya began to sign again, glaring at the elf who is inside the coin, as Gren began to translate, “how did you know he was inside Viren’s pouch?” 

“I was told...” 

Amaya nodded, signing out what she wanted to say, “Viren mentioned that you may have overhead a conversation about your parents” her expression changed from stern to sympathetic to the girl in front of her, “what did you hear?” 

Miya shrugged her shoulders, “all I heard was that they were captured by the Sun Fire elves, he saw what I was doing before he could say anymore about it” she looked at the two of them with a pleading expression, “do you know anything about my parents?”

Gren shook his head, “I’m afraid we haven’t heard anything” 

Miya nodded, as she felt a, large, wave of disappointment after hearing those words. 

Gren placed his hand, gently, on her shoulder, with a, gentle, sympathetic smile, “don’t worry, we’ll find them” 

Miya let out a, small, smile, “I hope so...” 

Amaya smiled at Miya, before her stern expression returned to her features when she turned her gaze to Runaan, who glared back at her, as she began to sign once again, “why are travelling with him?” 

Miya’s smile, slowly, faded as she looked at Amaya’s expression, “I’m taking him to Xadia, to get him out of the coin before he loses his arm” 

“If they would allow us to leave” Runaan stated, bitterly, his glare fixated on Amaya, who crossed her arms, continuing to glare at the elf, as if waiting for him to back down like a frightened dog.

Miya raised an eyebrow curiously, “can you hear him?” 

Amaya and Gren shook their head in response to her question. 

‘Strange, how come I’m the only one who can hear him’ Miya thought, as looked at Runaan, who also seemed confused by their answer, she wondered if it was Viren’s dark magic that had gave her the ability to hear what Runaan said, but she didn’t know for sure if that was the case or not.

Amaya began to sign, Gren watching her hands, translating as they moved, “do you know who you travailing with?” She asked, showing a shred of concern for Miya. 

Miya nodded, “I do” she replied, with firm belief she knew who Runaan was, certain that what little he had said of himself was true and that no lie had passed his lips. 

Amaya sighed, looking at Runaan, who continued to glare at her, before she looked back at Miya and Gren translated her signs, “can he hear us?” 

Miya looked at Runaan, who nodded, before she looked back at Amaya, “yes, he can” 

“May I speak with him, alone?” 

Miya looked, nervously, at Runaan, unsure of what answer to give. Runaan nodded, showing that he wanted this conversation to take place, Miya looked back at Amaya and nodded, stepping towards her, placing the coin in Amaya’s open palm. Gren placed a hand on Miya’s shoulder, before following Amaya, who stood far away from Miya, enough for her not to hear what is being said, but not far enough to be out of her sight. 

Amaya passed the coin to Gren, who turned it to make Runaan look at her, as she began to move her hands to sign, “have you told her about what you have done?” She asked, an enraged expression formed on her features. 

Runaan shook his head. 

Amaya’s expression grew more angrier at Runaan’s reply, “Miya is a sweet girl, but tends to have her emotions rule over her head” Amaya sighed, before she continued, “I should tell her of what you have done...”

Runaan became worried, if the truth came out about what he had done, he knew he would never reach Xadia, Miya would abandon him and he would remain trapped inside the coin forever. But, suddenly, that odd feeling of guilt came flooding back, Miya gave him her trust, a rare thing for humans to do, especially with an elf and yet she did it so easily, and he lied to her, he had betrayed her trust. But the only way to get home was to make sure the lie was kept alive, he had to make Miya keep on believing in the lie he had created. 

But when will he tell her of the terrible deed he had done and the terrifying task he still had yet to complete.

Amaya sighed, angrily, as Gren continued to translate, “but for her sake I will not tell her” she stated, showing a, great, amount of reluctance with her statement. 

Runaan felt a, large, wave of relief wash over him. 

“I will also tell you this” Gren’s voice, quickly, regained Runaan’s full attention, “when she finds out about your lies, about what you did, she will find it hard to forgive you” she paused for a moment, her expression hardening on her features, “and if I find out that you have harmed her, you will live to regret it” 

Runaan only nodded, understanding the consequences of his, horrific, lie, what sadness it would cause if Miya found out about his lie. He hoped that this will never happen, but guilt still remained within him, as he thought of the trust that Miya had been trying to form with him, showing him that not all humans intend to cause the elves harm. He wanted to tell her, he should tell her, but fear of her leaving him behind to remain trapped in the coin still remained in the back of his mind. 

If keeping his secret hidden helped him return home, so be it, even if the feeling of guilt was, slowly, consuming him.

Amaya took the coin out of Gren’s hand and both walked back towards Miya, who remained standing next to a, tall, tree. The General smiled, softly, as she gave the coin, with Runaan inside, back to Miya, who smiled, graciously, back at her, as she put the coin in her pocket, trying to hide her surprise when she did not hear any protests from Runaan, he was silent, which disturbed her, very, much. 

Miya will have to ask Runaan questions later.

Amaya began to sign, Gren translating what she was saying, “I am letting you take him back to Xadia, but there is one thing I must tell you” she stated, her smile, slowly faded away, replacing it with a, small, frown. 

Miya raised an eyebrow, curious to know what Amaya wanted to say to her, “and what is it you have to tell?” She asked. 

“Be careful” Amaya signed, before she unsheathed a dagger from her side and offered it to Miya, along with it’s scabbard, “and take this” 

Miya held the dagger in her hand, looking at the, long, shining metal of her new weapon, before she sheathed it back into it’s scabbard, “thank you Amaya” 

Amaya smiled, placing a, gentle, hand on her shoulder, giving it a, small, squeeze, before moving it away, letting Miya walk away, wrapping the belt of her scabbard, securely, around her waist as she walked further and further away from Amaya. Miya let out a sigh once she was sure that she was far away Amaya, she felt relieved to not be traveling back to Katolis and to be forced to be taken to Lord Viren, who would have made Miya’s life more difficult than travelling to Xadia will ever be. She thought of Runaan’s and Amaya’s private discussion, Miya wondered what they were talking about, feeling, slightly, uneasy about it, questions swam in her mind, but she put them at the back of her mind.

For now, Miya concentrated on moving far away from the city as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of 'Doing The Right Thing".


End file.
